050115 - Attack On Tyrest
Orion Pax knew that the later a mission start time, the better it might be for catching Zeta Prime in a recharge cycle. Thanks to some diligent detective work and plans brought by Springer, the Autobot turned hunted mech was able to figure out that Zeta was quickly trying to get more Omega Destructors refitted with Vamparc weaponry to replace the ones that Hot Rod's heroic sacrifice of Nyon was able to destroy. While Tyrest is generally known as the law head of Cyberton, Zeta has turned one of the old factories that was located here into a storage location for four of the Omega Destructors that are undergoing retrofit. The large mechs are surrounded by scaffolding, in shut down mode as the Autobots that were working away on them during the day have retired for the evening, leaving a skeleton crew and a hopefully smaller security force. When Orion asked for volunteers for this mission, he used the frequency that he had set up for the Autobots stationed in Kolkluar. He did not want the Decepticons coming along - not out of fear of giving away secrets or anything - but because it would be easier for Autobots to talk to their own, perhaps. He had planned to go on this mission himself. "Are you sure you want to do this, my friend?" Orion asks as Wheeljack as he prepares to head off. "You are on a shoot on sight list, and I would not want to have to explain to Torque that I caused your untimely demise." he says, concern in his voice, even if the facemask hides his expressions. Wheeljack wants to do this? No. But then the times are what they are and want is becoming less and less of an issue. There's what needs being done. If it doesn't get done then done a lot of bots will die. Twenty thousand years ago Wheeljack might have been too hesitant yet now, he's very eager to help. Plus, getting things over with Zeta sooner means the quicker he gets off that kill-on-sight list. "She knows. We talked. 'Sides, not like she don't take on more dangerous missions all the time the time. I got Vision to keep me safe! We ain't supposed to be found out, so 'long as we stick to that plan then we're good!" Cascade was news, conscripted really, but it hadn't been much of an armtwist after heating about what Zeta Prime had done. So here she was, she'd offer herself up for the mission and knew her sensor packages would be of use in this. She had to wonder about the nature of this operation. She knew they would have to talk or try. She'd spoken with a number of cons, they ranged the gambist of Disposables and insecticons who just wanted their long suffering to end, to likely less savouriry sorts. IT sitll was enough to make her think about it. She listens as Pax and Wheeljack talk, she knew and is uncertain of her place..The Femme was armored mostly in blue, white and grey with a green optic band that seems to be part of her helemt and not actually her head. Cosmos is above all this. Literally. With the myriad array of satellites and probes orbiting Cybertron, what's another green disc amidst it all? Especially one of minibot proportions. This green disc just happens to be in geosynchronous low orbit- coincidental. Really. That's what the flight logs show, anyway. ^^Cosmos to Orion Pax^^ he buzzes over a secure tightband transmission, ((Things are looking pretty quiet at the target coordinates, but I don't know how long it'll be 'til the security shift changes. I'll let you know if I see anything different.^^ Zeta guards his factories. /Of course he guards his factories/. In fact, one of those SecF scouts is on the perimeter now, but it's a scout with a line out to Pax's bots. Vision's remained behind, but from the first moments when Feint gathered Autobots together to figure out to react with Sentinel, she's displayed an ambivalence that extends to an offer to help Pax's bots through the SecF lines. After all, who knows the security patrols better than one of their own? She runs patrol now, a lean little bike running the streets and waiting. Vision is not alone tonight, however. Traveling alongside Vision is another security guard, in this case, a small green Cliffjumper looking bot that goes by the name Tap-Out. "So then the Con, he comes running up on me, right. And I let him run right by me and then turn and climb up his back and put him in a headlock until someone finally comes along that can tell me to get off him cause his head had done changed colors cause I had cracked his cone." he says with a laugh. "This patrol scrap is so boring. Ain't nothing going to come bothering us tonight. Wanna go get a drink later?" he asks her bluntly as he continues to cruise along. On the other side of the base is a garish bright yellow and light blue bot. Deluge carries his namesake cannon with him cautiously as he walks the perimeter, constantly radioing in to check to make sure the lines are open. Ever since Drench was murdered by Nemesis Prime back on Garrus-9, the Autobot has been a skittish sort, and it's the fifth time in the last breem he's called for a radio check. ^^Understood, Cosmos. Keep your optics open. I do not expect trouble is all goes as planned.^^ Orion responds before he returns his attention to Wheeljack and Cascade. "We are not to engage the Autobots on security unless we have no other options. Despite what Zeta Prime has done, they are innocents in this." the large mech confirms. Another reason why he didn't invite the Decepticons along. As he looks towards the others, his optics dim. "I will go make sure that the Technobots in Tyger Pax are unable to respond." he finally says. "Be careful, and come back safe." With that, Orion protoforms into his hauler form and rolls out towards Tyger Pax, determined to lead the Technobots on a merry chase - probably with Scattershot's assistance. Vision, ever-agreeable, says, "Sure! We can see if the others want to come with us, too." Because it's a friendly, team-bonding thing, right? She hides any show of nerves quite well, and even laughs at the right spots as Tap-Out tells his story -- even if she might not think it's that funny. Though never one to half-aft a patrol, she's keeping an extra-sharp eye on the dark to be sure that they don't accidentally run across Pax's team. Cascade nods to Orion and replies. "Understood." She had no desire to slag those who were caught in the middle. However those who were backing Zeta Prime may be doing it only out of fear. There was no way to tell and she does speak up. "The suffering many of the Decepitcons have endured would blind them to that. I have no questions sir." A short time ago by how she saw it she was happily back home either dealing with an insecticon merchant she knew for leads on dig sites or digging through the Rust Sea's for thing. Now here she was about to do what had to be done. Before things became worse. "Well, I hope yer ready to not die!" Wheeljack is all smiles as he says that to Cascade... though that is hidden under his faceplate! Jackie gives himself a quick patdown to ensure everything is where it should be, mostly those explosive charges on his waist. If worse comes for them, he'll want to have his most reliable weapon at the ready. Because how reliable is a grenade? His shoulder cannon is where it should be and... hrm, he suddenly worries that Cascade might not be quite so ready for everything that might happen. "Take this," he offers, handing over his rifle. And then he's alt forming to his racer. They have a map to work on one that shows Viz's patrol route. So, as long as they travel in behind that and it should be smooth sailing! "Others? Yeah, sure. If you're into that kinda thing." It's always the nerdy ones that are into the kinks, Tap-Out decides as he drives along. Turning on his brights in order to get a better view of the area because Vision likes it dark. "Hey, what was that?" he asks suddenly as the mech hits the brakes and his engine rumbles, maglocks complaining as he slides to a halt. It may have been one of the bots that he noticed. Or Orion. Or a turbo-rat. Who knows with him. ^^Come on guys, tell me you're there. You haven't responded in over a breem!^^ Deluge complains over the comm-link. ^^Why did I get put out here alone. This sucks.^^ It will be Cosmos that notices that there is a new speck on the horizon, coming in from Iacon. As it gets closer, the shuttle/cargo pod form of Sky Lynx becomes more and more visible. ^^Never fear, Drench, old mate.^^ the large shuttleformer radios. ^^For it is time for you to be relieved and I will be taking over your patrol for the rest of this evening and I assure you that I shall not tire in my endeavor to protect this facility.^^ This could be a problem. And on top of the map, Wheeljack and Cascade have a spotter in the air, too! ^^Looking clear!^^ he says, eager. He shifts his frequency a bit, keying in to bring Wheeljack and Cascade in his communications. And then, well, Sky Lynx. ^^Okay, no. I lied. Not clear. Sky Lynx- or at least some other giant shuttle-bot, is here! I don't think he's spotted me, but you guys need to watch out!^^ The little saucer just continues to drift in place- after all, this sort of satellite thing is his -job.- "Oh, Deluge," Vision sighs aloud, then answers him by comm: ^^ We're fine out here! Tap-Out is jumping at shadows, though. ^^ She grins over at him and kicks at his ankle. "Come on, you're only making it easier to spot you with those lights on. Turn them back off again, would you?" she asks, stepping forward with her best smile to get between him and the noise. She shades her eyes with her hand to avoid blowing out her sensors. "There's nothing there. We better keep moving." Before Jackie & co run into them from behind. Cascade looks to Wheeljack and he gets a faint smile out of the Femme. Wheeljack was the sort who was pretty easy to like. Stil she wasnt uneasy about this thing. There's no time left they are heading now now. Hopefully they could do something about a monster tonight. ^^Yer gonna' have to keep 'im busy!^^ That is Wheeljack to Cosmos, in space. Sky Lynx could indeed be a problem mostly because it is hard to tell with that one! The shuttlebot's sensors is what worries him. As he races along to meet the opening that Viz has laid out to be there... he calls for Cascade to stop. Wheeljack assumes his root form and puts a hand to his shoulder cannon. "If it comes to it, you gotta'l go on, get the mission done. I'lm confident I can draw their attention if I gotta'... but be ready to move if Cosmos says it's clear." "Oh, honeyspark, I didn't know you liked it rough." Tap-Out grins widely at Vision's playful kick to his ankle as the mech flips off his lights, though he keeps trying to look past the femme towards the outside gates. "I could have sworn I saw something though. You sure you didn't hear anything?" he asks her curiously, then shrugs his shoulders. He hasn't drawn any weapons yet, preferring the hand to hand method should their be trouble. ^^All's fine, now, Vision!^^ Deluge radios back. ^^Sky Lynx just arrived and he's my relief for the night. Have a good cycle, you two.^^ With that, Deluge protoforms into a neon blue and yellow garish racer and takes off towards Iacon to get some rest himself. Vision has done an excellent job presenting an opening to Wheeljack and Cascade. With the gate in the area already opened to allow the transfer of supplies by the skeleton crew, there are no lights directly on the gate itself, instead relying upon security of the four floodlights that illuminate the inert Omega Destructors within their scaffolding shells. Sky Lynx's thrusters flare as he protoforms to his combined mode. There is no reason to separate at the moment and he feels comfortable in this form. As his sensors start a passive sweep, he radios. ^^Good evening, Tap-Out and Vision. All has been quiet and peaceful I hope? With my arrival, the Decepticons will surely think twice before trying something as foolish as an attack.^^ the mech offers confidently. Though as his sweep picks up additional figures near Vision and Tap-Out, he hums. "Curious and curiouser, indeed." he comments as he starts to run a complete sensor scan, just to ensure there is no malfunctions with his own superior tech before calling out to Vision and Tap-Out what is obviously should be so close to them. Vision laughs outright and teases Tap-Out with a nudge of her shoulder that gets him turned back in the right direction: away from Wheeljack, and continuing their patrol. "All I've heard is /you/. Come on. Sooner we finish this patrol, sooner we can go get that drink, anyway." Her cheerful tone lingers through her radio contact: ^^ Peaceful, anyway. Tap-Out's got some great stories, but we haven't heard anything! ^^ ^^What? Me?!^^ Cosmos sputters to Wheeljack. ^^But I'm just...I...okay...I've got an idea. Get ready to move!^^ And then, up in the sky, the faint glimmer that was Cosmos suddenly flares to life as his particle engines immediately open up, and the saucer starts zipping about erratically, rolling into a barrel roll one way, and then the next- really, it's the sort of acrobatics he could actually have fun with, if it weren't for the circumstances. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Cosmos calls out over the unsecured Autobot broadband. "This is Autobot Cosmos! Something's gone wrong with my guidance computer! I can't keep a straight course!" And then, with a *VOOOOM!* Cosmos swoops down low over the complex before rocketing straight up, soaring out back towards orbit! "Requesting assistance from any orbit-capable Autobots in the area!" Wheeljack is ready to move! As soon as Cosmos does his thing he transforms, again, to his car mode and takes off. "Now's the time!" He calls back to Cascade that this is their cue to gogoGO! There's really not an option to see if the diversion works before there is a need to commit to it. So, if Cascade keeps up or not he's off, racing to that gate and then meaning to get through it. Fortunately Viz left it open for them! Thus far he's not needed to use any of the explosives he has brought which is both a good and bad thing. With Cosmos suddenly sweeping over the facility, Sky Lynx has to stop his sensor maintenance in order to deal with the more immediate issue of a distressed minibot. "Never fear, little friend!" the dinoroc offers confidently. "My magnificence is certainly here at a very timely manner to assist you with your troubles and strains!" he calls out over the radio as he releases the Lynx unit of his shuttle to drop towards the ground and transform as it lands on the opposite side of the base and starts to sniff around. The drake transforms into his shuttle form and races skywards in pursuit of the little wayward saucer. Back at Vision, Tap-Out suddenly stiffens as he realizes that he does indeed hear /something/. The sound of Wheeljack's engines coming to speed. As he steps past Vision, he's reaching for his standard issue pistol and flipping back on his radio as he reports, ^^I think someone's approaching the base!^^ ^^ Where? ^^ Vision is all bright alert as she pivots with Tap-Out's report, coming to stand behind him and act ask back u-- ha ha ha, just kidding. She's not acting as back up. She's knocking that poor sucker out: quiet, sneaky. She catches him as he falls, then adds a follow-up: ^^ Negative contact, but the sound was coming from-- ^^ She provides a direction. It is the /opposite/ direction that Wheeljack and Cascade are entering. What was that? See, there was a bit of a blurr of vehicularness that just happened. It zipped and zoomed past both Wheeljack and Cascade with so much speed that there probably was a reason for that to be happening. If anyone cares to look at the ground after it, there'll be a couple of round circles around both of those others before the tracks on the ground lead through the gate of opening that seems to have been made for the likes of these 'Bots. There's a transformation sequence that happens on the other side, though. The unfolding and twisting reforms into the stylish and fashionably late mech with the mostest: JAZZ. He cracks a smirk and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning his head to the side to look at the others as he patiently waits their catching up. "Slowpokes." With everyone's work Cascade's got an opening to make for the gate. She moves quickly not wanting to make any notice. She's afraid if she's honest, this is not like dealing with hostile native life. Even a feral insecticon is just trying to live. These things? Are beyond that, nightmares crafted forth but cyberotians minds, things that she wonders why Primus allowed to even be /possible/ with the makeup of the universe? She had no answer save she had to stop it. She'll keep with jackie now as they move in. She also owes Cosmos one too for this later. Well if she lives through this stunt. She's actually able to keep up with Wheeljack but it's a near thing, damn the mech's fast. Cosmos continues to jink and juke across the sky- though as the duoformer splits into his different modes, Cosmos can't help but mutter a few choice curses to himself. He should've thought of that! Still, Sky Lynx's mighty engines are able to match Cosmos' and so, the little saucer continues to zip around- even veering dangerously close to the soaring shuttlecraft. "I don't know what happened!" Cosmos says, sounding desparate. "My navitron's gone haywire! Is there any way I can patch into yours?" And then, Cosmos banks on the one advantage he has over Sky Lynx- he's smaller. And with less mass to worry about, it's a lot easier for him to change direction at a high speed. *ZIP!* "Somethin' tells me I'll make a career outta' comin' in behind ya', Jazz," Wheeljack states as he transforms to his robot mode. He moves for the door to the facility. "I believe I made ya' somethin' that can deal with this too. Unless you WANT me to blow it open," he chuckles. How much has changed for him in twenty thousand years! "We gotta' move, Jazz. Viz did her thing got us inside. Hopefully Cos is okay up there... Pax ain't gonna' be happy if I lose anyone on this. Scrap it, *I* won't be happy if I do." "I've got you -- oh bullocks!" Sky's drake form issues only what should be a curse for the Elitist as he tries in vain to catch the little minibot. "Shut down your engines, and I will be able to handle you better as you drift!" the roc offers in exasperation as the creature tries to gently catch Cosmos with his toes, only to snap at thin air. "Petronuts." he rumbles as he tries to get turned around to come back and try again. He doesn't have zero-degree radius turning, Cosmos' greatest advantage at the moment. Tap-Out doesn't even get a chance to say anything more as suddenly he gets cold-cocked from behind right where his brain box sensors link with his motor drivers, overloading the circuits temporarily and he goes down like a champ in Vision's arms, leaving the way clear as Jazz races ahead to ensure the way is clear and waits on Wheeljack and Cascade. Vision's radio alerts Lynx to the problem and he turns, heading -- back towards the group. His sensor scan picked up something from there earlier, and he's intent on starting his search there. ^^Never fear, I can complete my perimeter sweep much faster than anyone can.^^ the cat-like creature radios as he speeds along the ground, his footfalls hitting the ground in solid thuds as he charges along. As the group gets inside the base, one of the small maintenance shacks opens and out steps a cleaning bot that was assigned to get things cleaned up and prepare for the duties the next day. As he looks towards Jazz, he offers a salute -- but as he sees Wheeljack, the mech freezes.. ..and lubricant runs down his leg. "...he.. y-you're shoot on sight..." the mech says, suddenly scared. "You're one of the traitors!" the cleaning bot has nothing on him that he can use to kill Wheeljack, per say, unless you count his cleaning solution gun and trusty squeegee, but he's already trying to start to make his way back to the maintenance shed to call to Iacon proper. Any cursing that Vision does goes unheard. She carefully arranges Tap-Out to the side, so that it looks like he was attacked, and throws herself up against a nearby wall to get in some scuffs and dents so that it looks like she was hit, too. Then she transforms and pelts for Pax's team. The lights that she's previously kept off flash on now, flickering a quick binary warning in narrow tightbeam. They've got incoming! "Relax, Jackie. I don't lose." Jazz seems to be so in control of this situation that he's not even worried about what's going on. Or the diversions. He's a master of infiltration because he doesn't really infiltrate. He just walks in. The less secretive he tries to be the more secretive he can be. That probably makes no sense but it doesn't matter because Jazz has used all of this time to attach his B-A-E Codebreaker to the door of the facility to make sure that opening it should be no problem at all. See? Infiltration. "Get him." Jazz says this without even looking in the direction of the maintenance mech. Jazz's sensors and observant skills are pretty high so he already knows that this mech is about to be on the run. Which could blow this whole assignment up and then some. Jazz don't have time for botched missions! "We got this, Jackie. We got this." "Cutting engines!" Cosmos says, voice strained. And then...he DROPS. Still caught in Cybertron's gravity well, and purposefully not utilizing his aerodynamics to their fullest, Cosmos plummets downwards, tumbling end over end like a badly thrown frisbee! And that his descent bears him down, down, down towards the Omega Destructor facility? Entirely coincidental. Really. Wheeljack is not one to argue with his superior in the field - and again, how much changes in time! He looks to that cleaning bot then to Jazz and back again. But he has an idea of... bah, the mission. Jazz did say 'we' so that means Cascade is with him? "Maybe I should send cameras to alla' Zeta's goons, then they can shoot me with that." And certainly not guns! First Nyon and then this. Jackie's not sure he likes the idea of bots wanting to kill him. "Recognize me huh..." Before he runs off to do what he must he ducks into that maintenance closet. Why? He emerges a moment later in his make-shift disguise. A box is over his midsection, a buffer pad pasted to the top of his head and a sling of cords draped around his neck. Hs ears have been grease smeared and he folds them back as much as he can. There, maybe he'll be harder to identify now. With everyone else busy he strolls off, trying to look like he belongs here, whistling non-nonchalantly as he goes in search of that access terminal he needs to get to. As Cosmos plummets towards the planet, Sky Lynx transforms. "Worry not, Cosmos, I have you!" Turning his frame so that his body is pointed skywards, the drake's feet shoot downwards, extending outwards as they latch onto the small rounded spacecraft. "There we go, I told you there was nothing to fear!" he offers in that tone of his that was assured that this was never going to be a problem. As the Lynx rounds the corner, he slides to a stop as he sees it laid out in front of him, even in the dark. Tap-Out has been tapped out, Vision looks pretty scuffed up. Jazz is strolling into the base, Wheeljack has.. disappeared. And there's some femme that the large cat doesn't recognize heading towards the maintenance bot. "Someone better explain to me what's going on. Quick. Like a petrorabbit. Before I report this whole thing to Zeta Prime and call out a full alert." the large cat lowers himself into a pouncing position. While Sky may be busy with rescuing Cosmos, surely the Lynx can multi-task in his place. Cosmos , captured! Or, well, rescued! "Yeah, thanks!" he says to Sky Lynx, though there's a nervous waver in his voice. Then again, that's pretty typical, given the ordeal he just went through! There's little he can do, safe in Sky Lynx's claws- but hey, at least Cosmos is obscure enough to avoid any watch-lists, not to mention the fact he's got a solid alibi. Still, he can't help but extend his sensors downwards... "What's going on down there?" he asks, feigning ignorance. Cascade isn't dead yet and she's not been discovered either, so things are going well. Well so far so good in that respect right? She transforms a moment after wheel jack and she nods to Wheeljack and she's now keeping watch awhile Wheejack gets to work. Vision mimes something, but she appears to have lost both her ability to speak and her ability to contact Sky Lynx by radio. Oh dear. That must be why she didn't report the incoming Autobots after she and Tap-Out were attacked. YEP THAT IS DEFINITELY WHAT HAPPENED. "RUN!" Wheeljack comes barreling back, his disguise falling off him in pieces as he races back towards the way he came in. "Ca-..!" Giving names could be bad. "Get out, everyone GET OUT! It's going to blow!" What is 'it' and what how much of a mistake did he just make? "Fifty-five seconds! Go! Gogogogogogo!" If he can reach Cascade to grab her to pull her out, he will. ^^Someone tell Cosmos we need a pick up 'cause...! Well this can work! S'long as we get outta' here now!" He should have programmed right instead of programming left. Oops. Cascade isn't dead yet and she's not been discovered either, so things are going well. Well so far so good in that respect right? She transforms a moment after wheel jack and she nods to Wheeljack and she's now keeping watch awhile Wheejack gets to work. Well things were going good till the mecha kitty showed up. Okay this is where things is going to get bad, very bad. She hers the command to run, she's going to run now at this point she turns and follows Wheeljack as he's pulling her along into this madness. Oh man this just got to be total slag. With Wheeljack running away from the base, shouting something about a countdown, Sky Lynx /erks/. "What do you mean fifty-five astroseconds..." And that's when it dawns upon him, like the light rising above a majestic white beach. There's a saying about Wheeljack - if you see him running, try to keep up. As much as the Lynx module wishes he could chase down Wheeljack and Cascade, stop them and find out what the Prime is going on with this world gone mad that he returned to and find out whether or not Pax was truly dead, he has another, more important mission to tend to. Turning to Vision, the creature lowers his knees and golden head. "Climb aboard, Vision!" he calls out as he opens his maw to gently lift Tap-Out in his teeth. Once Vision is seated as some turbo Valkyrie on her feline steed, the Lynx module bolts from the scene, either not realizing that there were still maintenance mechs on base - or they were beneath his notice. The Sky module retracts, pulling the stricken Cosmos in with his claws. Once secured, Sky also throttles his engines and races from the scene, to drop off Cosmos at medical, as the countdown finishes. The Vamparc ribbons that were destined to be installed on the Omega Destructors start to feedback on themselves. The constant feed, deplete, feed causes an infinite loop that forces the vamparcs to feed on the very Destructors they were going to be installed on and that feedback causes a massive explosion that envelops the whole base in a harsh glow. Category:Autocracy